Twisted
by cryptickate
Summary: (Note: Spoilers for Rapture! All characters in the Fallen series belong to Lauren Kate.) Takes place at the end of Fallen. Daniel and Cam are watching Luce sleep. Cam talks about how they are brothers and how twisted their (his) feelings are for Luce. Drabble. Incest-ish.


**Twisted**

The two angels shook hands as the heavy rain pounded the beach outside and thunder rumbled in the distance. Daniel wasted no time in pulling his hand back, as if Cam's touch burned. He chuckled to himself as Daniel once again leaned on the railing of the loft to gaze at Luce, who was sleeping below.

"Don't act as if we are so different, Daniel. We may not be on the same team, but we both are quite twisted when it comes to our feelings for Luce, " Cam said, as he also stared at Luce.

She was so beautiful and fragile. Like a lovely, pure white rose in full bloom. Her innocence was what made her so irressistable. If she was his, he would take great pleasure in pulling her to the dark side. He wanted to love her, deflower her, ruin her. And keep her beside him forever.

Daniel did not like the way Cam was looking at Luce. As if he was undressing her with his eyes. He grabbed his shirt to get him to look away from her.

"Speak for yourself, Cam. Unlike you, I don't just want to possess and use her for some dark purpose. I will love her unconditionally, with all my heart and soul, no matter what."

Cam shoved him away and straightened his clothing. "I do love her. Just not in the foolish, hopelessly devoted way that you do. But my point is...we are two brothers, in love with our sister. Isn't that disturbing?"

Daniel's eyes widened in shock before it narrowed into an icy glare. He flexed his powerful wings and clenched his fists. "That's ridiculous! Even though we share a creator and treat each other like family, we are not truly brothers and sisters. Just like all humans are God's children. But they are not all siblings. Anyway, I certainly don't think of you as my brother anymore. God does not forbid love between angels. Many other angels have fallen in love. There is nothing wrong or unnatural about my love for Lucinda."

"Alright, alright. Keep your voice down. There's no need to overreact. I was just messing with you," Cam said, waving his hand dismissively.

Daniel frowned and said nothing, turning away from Cam. His eyes were drawn to Luce once again. They both watched her in silence for a long time.

"Come on, don't tell me that it never crossed your mind?" Cam whispered. "Doesn't it feel more forbidden and naughty that way? Admit it, you got a little turned on when I said it, right?"

Daniel ignored his question and looked longingly at his soulmate one last time before finally turning around and pushing open the window. He welcomed the cold water streaming down his face and body. The cleansing rain helped him feel less dirty. Just being close to Cam made him uncomfortable enough, but this perverse subject was making things worse. Daniel could almost feel Cam's sinful, impure thoughts creeping into his mind.

"You're one sick bastard," Daniel said, without looking at Cam. He swiftly climbed outside.

"So it's just me, then?" Cam said, climbing through the window after Daniel. "Don't take it so seriously, Daniel. You know, a lot of people have an incest fetish. Haven't you ever heard of Wincest?"

Daniel hovered just outside and quietly closed the window. He glanced at Cam and shook his head disapprovingly, before he took off. Cam just smiled to himself as Daniel flew away. He was content that he had got a rise out of him and sneaked an obscene thought into his mind. They were brothers after all, and Cam always enjoyed teasing his brother.

* * *

**Kate's Notes:**

Hey... =) Please check out my new Cam/Luce (but there's some Daniel/Luce, too) fic, **We Are Broken**! You might not see it if you search for Fallen fics here and you have your filter on the default setting, which does not show the rated M fanfics. Just go to my page and you'll see it.

I hope you guys like this random one-shot. Lol. I don't know...I was looking through some Cam/Daniel scenes from the books and I just noticed how she emphasized that they were brothers, family, etc. But mostly only for Cam and Daniel, I think? Not so much for the other angels. I just thought it was strange. And if all angels are like siblings, well...then isn't Daniel and Luce's relationship incestuous? Lol. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I love forbidden relationships and I love (consensual) incest fanfiction. Lol. Anyway, I had fun writing this. Cam is just so bad, but so fun to write for. Haha. And this is ironic, since I already wrote a Daniel/Luce incest-ish fic.

Hmm. Do you think Daniel has thought of it before? I don't know. Lol. Cam and I would like to think his mind has wandered to the immoral, dark side sometimes. xD Life is just more interesting that way.


End file.
